Dark Love
by RinriChoi
Summary: Biarkan takdir tetap mempersatukan mereka, biarkan takdir mengatur jalan cerita mereka- dan biarkan takdir pula yang semakin mempermainkan mereka. [YEWOOK/YAOI/INCEST]
1. Chapter 1

**-OoO-**

**Dark Love **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook Couple and othercast.

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), Incest!

**Summary**

_Biarkan takdir tetap mempersatukan mereka, biarkan takdir mengatur jalan cerita mereka-_

_dan biarkan takdir pula yang semakin mempermainkan mereka._

_**Chapter 3**_

**-OoO-**

**.**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ya, kini aku sudah sampai di bandara, apa kau sudah berada di tempat yang sama denganku?" Tarikan kopernya pun semakin cepat sesuai, langkah cepat yang ia jalani. Sedari tadi namja berperawakan mungil itu pun tak henti-hentinya berbicara, dengan suara yang bersumber dari ponsel miliknya tersebut.

"Ah, jinjja? Sekarang aku ada- hey!" Dengan wajahnya yang riang, ia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kedua mata coklatnya terfokus pada sosok namja berkacamata hitam, yang berada di jajaran kursi tunggu.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Panggil namja itu, kemudian membalas lambaian tangan yang diberikan untuknya. Namja yang dipanggil Kim Ryeowook itu pun memasukan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia pun berlari menghampiri namja berparas tampan yang tak hentinya melempar senyum terbaik untuknya itu.

"Come on, baby! Berikan pelukan hangatmu untukku." Kini namja tampan itu pun membuka kedua tangannya lebar, membiarkan Ryeowook datang menghampiri atau bahkan berhambur memeluknya. "Huwaaa~ Aku merindukan mu, hyung!" Dilepaskannya begitu saja genggaman tangannya pada besi penarik koper, beralih guna menjadi sebuah pelukan hangat untuk namja di depannya itu.

Ia tersenyum manis dalam pelukannya, dieratkannya pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Chagi. Sangat merindukanmu," Timpalnya, ditaruhnya dagu miliknya itu diatas kepala namja berpostur yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Hening. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan saling menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini, melepas rindu yang selama ini hadir menyelimuti mereka.

"Hyung?" Panggil Ryeowook pada namja yang masih mendekapnya dengan erat itu. "Hmm?" Respon namja itu seadanya. "Mau sampai kapan kita berpelukan di tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang seperti ini?" Ucapan polos Ryeowook membuat namja itu terkekeh pelan, dilepaskannya pelukan itu.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita cepat pulang. Sepertinya Bunny sudah menunggu lama di rumah." namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu pun mengambil alih koper milik namja itu, menyeretnya dan beranjak pergi dari dalam bandara. "Ya! Aku sangat merindukan Bunnyku!" Celotehnya. sembari menyamakan langkah panjang namja bersurai gelap malam itu.

"Tapi-"

Langkahnya terhenti, saat baru saja mereka akan memasuki area parkir, "Ada apa?" Jongwoon pun membalikan tubuh, saat mendapati Ryeowook menghentikan langkah. "Ayo pulang!"

"Tapi aku lapar, hyung! Kau tak ingin anak manis sepertiku mati kelaparan, bukan?" Candanya, sembari kembali melangkah membuntuti namja yang telah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. "Kau lapar?" Jongwoon pun kembali menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Ryeowook. Dibukanya kacamata hitam miliknya itu, membiarkan kedua mata onyxnya menatap mata secoklat madu milik Ryeowook. Namja manis di depannya itupun mengangguk antusias.

"Tenang saja, akan ku buat kau merasa kenyang dan tak kelaparan lagi sesampainya kita di atas ranjang nanti." Goda Jongwoon, sembari mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir ranum **adik kandung**nya itu. "Ya! Jangan menggodaku, hyung!" Satu pukulan ringan di bahu ia berikan untuk hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Wookie baby. Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa?" Ryeowook pun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mulai untuk mencoba berpikir keras.

"Bibimbap! Aku ingin Bibimbap!" Serunya dengan mata berbinar. "Baiklah, satu Bibimbap akan segera masuk ke dalam perut mu. Ayo!" Dirangkulnya pinggang ramping Ryeowook, kemudian mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan memasuki area parkir.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Paris bersama teman-temanmu itu? Menyenangkan kah?" Langkah kedua namja itu pun terhenti sesampainya mereka di depan mobil berjenis Renault Samsung SM5, mobil pemberian tuan Kim –appa mereka- disaat ulang tahun Yesung yang ke-18 tahun. Dibukanya bagasi belakang mobil berwarna hitam tersebut, memasukan koper kecil milik Ryeowook.

"Hum! Sangat menyenangkan!" Seru namja manis itu kembali. "Berbeda denganku, merasa kesepian di Korea karena merindukanmu." Ujar Jongwoon, dengan wajah yang dibuat semurung mungkin. "Aish, sekarang 'kan aku sudah berada bersamamu lagi, hyung!" Dipeluknya manja pinggang milik hyungnya itu.

"Hahh, jauh darimu benar-benar membuatku gila, baby!" Ditutupnya rapat pintu mobil setelah kedua namja berstatus kakak beradik itu berada di dalamnya. "Hmm, apa itu benar?" Tanya Ryeowook diselingi senyum nakal miliknya.

"Tentu saja-"

"Ah! Hyung, aku tahu, kau pasti berulah selama aku tidak ada! Kau pasti selalu menghabiskan waktumu berduaan dengan yeoja genit itu!" Tuntut namja manis itu tiba-tiba, membuat Jongwoon tercengang dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan adik lelakinya itu. "Hey, apa maksudmu?" Dahinya mengernyit.

"Mengaku saja, Hyung!" Tuntut Ryeowook kembali. "Kau pasti bersenang-senang selama aku merindukanmu di Paris! Yeoja itu pasti semakin berkuasa selama aku tak ada!" Ryeowook kembali berceloteh, sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lebih memilih diam selagi Ryeowook terus berceloteh panjang lebar. "Hah, dasar yeoja sok cantik! Padahal dia kalah menarik dariku!" sambungnya kembali.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau dan yeoja itu tidur bersam- hmfttttt!"

Dapat!

Merasa jengah terhadap Ryeowook yang terus saja berbicara panjang lebar, tanpa menunggu lama Jongwoon segera mengunci bibir mungil milik adiknya tersebut dengan bibir miliknya.

"H-hyung, hmmh,"

Jongwoon terus melumat bibir tebal itu dengan seductive. Memberi hisapan kuat disetiap lumatannya. "Jongwoon- mhh," Jongwoon memaksa Ryeowook membuka akses jalan di mulutnya, memasukan lidah terlatihnya kedalam goa hangat milik namja yang terus meronta disela desahannya itu.

"hyu-nghh,"

Ryeowook terus meronta, "Lepasshh… lep-shhh," Dicengkramnya kuat kerah kemeja putih yang Jongwoon kenakan. Berharap namja bermata sipit itu dapat memahami isyarat yang ia berikan, agar secepat mungkin memberikannya kebutuhan akan bernafas. Oke, sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar membutuhkan Oksigen!

"Akh-AKHH!" Secara cepat Jongwoon melepaskan pagutannya, yang ia yaki sekarang bibirnya melenguarkan darah saat indera pengecapannya menangkap rasa asin di bibirnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras.

Namja manis mencoba mengatur nafas, kemudian melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Jongwoon, "Kau keterlaluan, hyung! Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas!" Racau namja bersurai coklat itu, sedangkan Jongwoon hanya memasang muka datarnya.

"Itu semua juga karena salahmu! Jangan memojokkanku terus jika kau tak ingin bibirmu dalam bahaya!" Ancam namja berusia 23 tahun itu, sembari membalas tatapan tajam adiknya tersebut. Dan itu cukup membuat nyali Ryeowook sedikit menciut.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini bungkam lebih baik-Pikir Ryeowook.

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Apa saat di Paris kau tak makan?" Tanya Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook begitu lahapnya menyantap makanan favoritnya, Bibimbap. "Diw Pawris tak adaw- uhuk, uhuk," Ryeowook sedikit terbatuk saat ia akan berbicara, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang memaksakan berbicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu!

"Hahaha, habiskan dahulu makanan di mulutmu itu." Titah Yesung yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

Bukannya membantu, malah menertawakan! Huh, kakak macam apa dia? –protes Ryeowook.

Diusapnya pelan ujung bibir Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook merona akan perlakuan Jongwoon yang begitu memperhatikannya sedetail mungkin. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Jongwoon pun mencium singkat pipi tirus Ryeowook karena jarak mereka yang tak jauh, duduk bersebelahan di satu meja. "Hyung, ini tempat umum!" ucap Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Hey, kau ini kan adikku. Apa ada yang salah dengan perlakuan ku?" Tanya Jongwoon dengan wajahnya yang terlihat polos. "Iy-iya, kau benar." ucap Ryeowook sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan rona malu yang menghampirinya.

Adik- ya, hanya sebatas adik. Entah mengapa, Jongwoon selalu saja mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ryeowook. Ya, walaupun itu memang kenyatannya. Tapi yang semakin membuat Ryeowook heran, setelah **berbagai hal **yang telah Jongwoon lakukan padanya, apa namja itu akan tetap selalu menganggapnya 'adik'?

Mungkin dulu Ryeowook kecil -berumur 8 tahun- tak mempermasalahkan berbagai perlakuan yang Yesung berikan padanya, menganggapnya hanya sebuah bentuk ungkapan kasih seorang kakak terhadap adik laki-lakinya. Tapi biar ku tekankan sekali lagi, itu **DULU**!

Sekarang Ryeowook telah berumur 20 tahun! Semakin lama Ryeowook kecil yang polos pun semakin bertambah umur, semakin beranjak dewasa, semakin bertambah wawasan, dan semakin pula berpikir dewasa- berpikir dewasa dalam artian telah memahami apa maksud dari hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan bersama Jongwoon selama ini.

Diawali dengan kebisaan Jongwoon yang sering memegang phyltrum miliknya, dilanjut dengan hal baru yang Jongwoon lakukan pada bibir manisnya, atau bahkan setelahnya mulai berani turun pada leher jenjangnya yang putih hingga berubah bagaikan kanvas yang telah terciprat banyak titik tinta merah. Dan yang terakhir, saat akhirnya keduanya pun mencoba fantasy baru di atas ranjang. Benar-benar hubungan kakak-beradik yang begitu dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga keduanya telah saling mengenal luar dan 'dalam' kepribadian masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya pun semakin lama mengerti akan arti perasaan yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

Tidak, ini bukan perasaan kasih sayang terhadap saudara seperti yang dulu mereka rasakan!

Tidak, ini benar-benar perasaan yang memabukkan!

Tidak, mereka tidak akan menghentikannya sampai disaat mereka menyadari apa sebab dan akibat yang akan mereka terima nanti!

Biarkan ini semua terus mengalir. Keduanya pun tak mempermasalahkan Takdir yang tercipta. Biarkan takdir tetap mempersatukan mereka, biarkan takdir mengatur jalan cerita mereka, dan biarkan takdir pula yang semakin mempermainkan mereka.

Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Dosa, mereka tahu akan satu kata penuh arti itu- karena mereka pun kini sedang melakukannya! Tak peduli dengan segala bentuk dosa beserta apapun itu. Persetan dengan dosa, anggap saja angin lalu!

"Wookie?" Panggilan tersebut seketika menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. Kedua tatapan kosongnya beralih menatap dalam namja disampingnya, namja tampan yang begitu ia cintai. "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongwoon saat mendapati adiknya sempat terdiam. "Tidak." Ryeowook pun kembali memakan Bibimbap miliknya, namun kali ini terlihat lebih pelan dan tidak berselera. Wajahnya menunduk dan menatap lesu makanan tersebut.

"Oh, ya, saat di bandara aku tidak melihat teman-temanmu, kemana mereka?" Tanya Jongwoon, diminumnya Orange Blossom pilihannya itu hingga menyisakan setengah dari gelas. "Mereka sudah pulang lebih dahulu ke rumah masing-masing, tanpa harus menunggu ada yang menjemput. Mereka ke Paris pun bersama pasangan masing-masing." Jongwoon terkekeh pelan melihat expressi cemberut Ryeowook. Terlihat lucu.

"Jadi kau menyesali keputusanmu yang tak mengajakku ke Paris? Begitu?" Tanya Jongwoon, Ryeowook menggeleng pelan menanggapinya. "Ani. Aku hanya sedikit iri pada mereka yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada yang mencurigai- seperti kita." Mendengar penuturan namdongsaengnya itu, jelas saja membuat Jongwoon tertegun, senyum pahit pun kini terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Asal kan kita selalu bersama, Wookie. Ingat itu dengan jelas."

**-OoO-**

**.**

"Kyaaaa! Bunny! Aku sangat merindukan mu!" pekik Ryeowook sesampainya ia berada di dalam kamar miliknya. Dipeluknya erat boneka kesayangannya itu, boneka yang selama ini menjadi teman tidurnya, selain Jongwoon.

Dari arah ambang pintu, Jongwoon hanya bisa terdiam sembari menggeleng maklum. Ia pun ikut terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekanakan Ryeowook yang kini sedang asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Berguling ke kiri dan kanan ranjang seperti anak berusia 5 tahun, berbeda dengan kenyatannya yang sebulan lalu baru saja genap berusia 20 tahun.

Bunny, boneka berwarna ungu berjenis beruang yang ukurannya sangat besar, bahkan melebihi setengah badan pemiliknya. Boneka itu adalah hadiah pemberian Jongwoon saat Ryeowook masih berumur 12 tahun. Boneka yang selama ini menjadi teman bermain namja mungil itu dikala Jongwoon meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di Kantor. Dan Boneka yang menjadi pengusir rasa sepi Ryeowook disaat ia merasakan rindu-

Huft,

-pada sosok Appa dan Umma mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berguling di atas ranjang? Ganti pakaianmu!" Jongwoon yang memang sangat memperhatikan keadaan Ryeowook segera menghampiri namja mungil itu, yang masih terdiam di atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Malas! Nanti saja, ya?" Rengek Ryeowook, membuat Jongwoon menghela nafas. Ryeowook memang sangat manja, dan ia tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. "Hyung saja yang mengganti bajuku, ne?" Pintanya, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Jongwoon akan melakukannya –karena ia pun dapat 'sedikit' bermain-main nantinya-.

"Aigoo, adik kecil ku ini tak pernah berubah walau kau kini berumur kepala dua. Masih saja manja!" Ucap Yesung, dibalikannya tubuh Ryeowook hingga dapat menatapnya yang berada di samping ranjang.

Ryeowook berdecak sebal. "Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku jadi terdengar sangat tua, hyung!" Rengek Ryeowook kembali. Yesung pun mengapit hidung mancung Ryeowook dengan kedua jari tangannya, begitu gemas dengan kelakuan manis adik tunggalnya itu.

"Hahaha, ne. Mendekatlah, aku akan mengganti pakaianmu!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

Tatapan tajamnya terus terfokus pada langit gelap itu, menatap intens cahaya penghias awan legam saat ini. Bertumpu pada balkon kamar sembari menatap langit malam, adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan, bahkan menjadi kebiasaan dikala pikirannya tengah penat ataupun nihilnya kegiatan untuk dijalani.

Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang ia lakukan sejak kecil. Berawal dari empat pasang mata yang bahagia, kemudian berubah hingga menjadi tiga pasang mata yang masih tegar menatap, ataupun kemudian jua berkurang lagi hingga menjadi dua pasang mata yang tetap mengadah meski tatapannya kian redup dan sayu.

Rindu.

Terkadang ia merindukan masa-masa itu, saat dimana sebuah keluarga yang lengkap masih saling berbagi senyuman. Hingga akhirnya kini hanyalah sebuah kepahitan yang terus mengendap di ujung waktu sekalipun.

**.**

_Flashback On_

"Lihat itu! Coba kau hitung ada berapa bintang yang bersinar diatas sana!" Titah seorang namja bertubuh tegap, tatapannya masih terpaku pada hamparan bintang diatas sana. Sesekali pun ia berganti menatap cangkir berisi kopi buatan tangan sang istri tercinta, kemudian menyesapnya penuh nikmat.

"Umhh, Satu, Dua," Jari-jari mungilnya terus menunjuk-nunjuk bagaikan menyentuh langit, menghitung berapa banyak bintang yang paling terang bersinar saat itu.

"Ada belapa, hyung?" Namja bertubuh mungil lainnya berjalan mendekati namja yang kini masih berusaha keras menghitung. Ditariknya pelan ujung kaos biru tua milik sang kakak tersebut. "Ishh, Wookie! aku sedang menghitung, diamlah dulu!" Anak berumur 7 tahun itu pun mengeluarkan protesnya karena 'pekerjaan keras'nya terganggu, akibat kedatangan makhluk kecil disampingnya itu. Seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan kelakuan kedua anak lelakinya itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu keduanya.

"Hiks, umma, Jongwoon hyung memalahi Wookie! Jongwoon hyung tidak cayang lagi cama Wookie! Hiks," Kedua mata namja sipit itu melebar saat mendapati adik manisnya kini mulai terisak.

Aigoo, jangan menangis adik kecil.

"Hey, Jongwoon ngga memarahi Wookie! Jongwoon sayang sama Wookie!" Namja bernama Jongwoon itu segera menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, memeluknya dengan erat.

Sepasang suami istri yang melihat adegan manis kedua anaknya itupun terkekeh pelan, benar-benar hubungan adik-kakak yang sangat dekat dan manis.

"Kemari, Wookie. Biarkan hyungmu itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu." Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan tingkah kedua bocah lelakinya itu angkat bicara. Dibukanya lebar kedua tangannya, menyuruh anak bungsunya itu mendekat dan memeluknya.

'_Hup!'_

Diangkatnya bocah mungil itu hingga kini duduk di atas pangkuan sang pemimpin keluarga. "Appa! Aku sudah menghitungnya. Ada empat bintang yang paling bersinar malam ini di langit!" seru Jongwoon, ia menggerakan kedua kaki pendeknya dengan berlari kecil menghampiri sang appa yang masih terduduk di atas kursi kayu, dengan sang umma yang duduk disampingnya dan Ryeowook yang masih berada di atas pangkuannya. Setelahnya Jongwoon pun mengambil tempat di tengah, diantara appa dan ummanya.

"Jawaban itulah yang sedari tadi aku tunggu." Jawab Tuan Kim sembari mengacak lembut rambut hitam milik Jongwoon, warna rambut yang sama dengan miliknya. "Memang ada apa, appa?"

"Coba kalian perhatikan bintang itu," Tunjukan tangannya pun secara otomatis membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya ikut teralih menatap langit. "empat bintang itu menggambarkan keluarga kita. Bintang yang ukurannya paling besar itu adalah aku, dan yang berukuran sedang itu adalah kau, Leeteuk." Jelas namja itu sembari melirik sosok 'angel without wings' miliknya, memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya.

"Lalu, dua bintang yang terlihat berukuran lebih kecil dari dua bintang sebelumnya adalah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. Betul 'kan, Kangin?" Respon yeoja berlesung pipi itu. Sedangkan kedua anak yang masih memperhatikan empat bintang yang ditunjukan oleh kedua orang tuanya tadi hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dan sinar bintang itu, menggambarkan kebahagian yang selama ini kita rasakan. Sinar yang memancarkan arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Sinar yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, seperti keluarga kita yang bahagia ini. Dengan bersama, cahaya keempat bintang itu terlihat lebih kuat. Dan sebaliknya, jika mereka berpencar cahayanya terlihat meredup. Bersama lebih baik, seperti kita ini." Jelas namja bernama lengkap Kim Kangin itu.

"Betul, appa! Keluarga kita ini adalah keluarga yang paling bahagia seeeeedunia!" Heboh Jongwoon, kedua matanya melirik adik kecilnya yang kini justru secara perlahan mulai menutup mata dan tertidur.

"Ya, seperti bintang yang terus mengeluarkan sinar abadinya, kebahagian keluarga kita pun akan abadi. Karena kita selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi."

Flashback Off

**.**

Tes,

Tes,

Tes,

Tanpa ia sadari air bening dari ujung matanya terus berjatuhan. Mengingat itu, hanya akan membuka kembali luka di hatinya yang selama ini telah tertutup rapat.

Selagi ia masih terus berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, pintu balkon yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat mulai terbuka. Menampakan seorang namja dibalik tirai berwarna putih yang menutupi kaca pintu tersebut.

'_Grep'_

Dipeluknya dengan erat, membuat namja itu sedikit terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. "Jangan menangis, hyung," Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan, bahkan lebih terdengar berbisik. Ia pun menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada punggung kakak lelakinya itu. Mencari rasa aman.

Jongwoon tersenyum, dihapusnya air mata itu. Air mata yang seharusnya tak jatuh, tak ada gunanya. "Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Mataku terkena debu." Jawabnya.

"Hyungku benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Ryeowook yang mengetahui kebohongan Jongwoon, namja bermata sipit itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung, apa kau merindukkan mereka?" Tanya Ryeowook, masih dengan tubuhnya yang memeluk erat Jongwoon dari arah belakang. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah terlalu larut, Wookie."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, hyung. Aku bertanya padamu." Respon Ryeowook. "Apa itu penting dan memang harus aku jawab?" Jongwoon berucap dengan nadanya yang terkesan dingin.

"Aku merindukan mereka."

Jongwoon mendongkakkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap langit kelam. "Jangan merindukan orang yang tak pernah sedikitpun merindukkanmu." Jawabnya, Ryeowook yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Jongwoon membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Ryeowook yang melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook, memintanya agar menerima tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, sarat akan kepahitan. "Kau bohong," Kini suaranya terdengar serak, tersekat akan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak-"

"Kau selalu menganggapku 'adik', tidak lebih!" Ucapnya, penuh dengan penekanan. Jongwoon tersenyum simpul, ditariknya tubuh belakang Ryeowook agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Menaruhnya di dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri," Ryeowook sedikit bingung mendengar penuturan kakak kandungnya tersebut. "aku tak ingin mencintaimu sebagai sosok kekasih atau apapun itu." Ucapnya, ia mengusap pelan punggung Ryeowook. Memberinya kehangatan.

"Karena aku tak ingin nasib kita seperti mereka." Tanpa perlu bertanya, Ryeowook pun sudah mengerti apa maksud kata 'mereka' yang Jongwoon ucapkan. Mereka, kedua orang tua Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

"Kau tahu? Hubungan yang mereka sebut cinta dalam status kekasih tak akan berjalan selamanya," Ryeowook lebih memilih diam, membiarkan Jongwoon yang terus berujar tanpa ada jeda yang ia berikan. "perpisahan tak akan pernah lepas menghantui hubungan dengan status sepasang kekasih. Dan itu hanya menyisakkan luka. Kata-kata cinta yang selama ini terucap hanyalah omong kosong, tidak membekas karena mereka akan kembali menjalani kehidupan masing-masing." Senyum hambar kini terlukis di wajah tampannya, sesekali ia melirik pada Ryeowook yang masih terjaga di pelukannya.

"Jangankan sepasang kekasih, bahkan yang berstatus terikat pernikahan pun bisa saja bernasib sama-" Jongwoon menghela nafas. "-seperti kedua orang tua kita."

"Maka dari itu, aku akan tetap menganggapmu adik. Hubungan kakak-adik biasa dengan diliputi perasaan yang luar biasa, yaitu cinta kita berdua. Tak aka nada kata perpisahan yang sedikitpun dapat membuntuti kita, karena kita sedarah. Sejauh apapun kita mencoba melepas, takdir tak akan pernah mengindahkan. Karena kakak-adik memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama." Ryeowook begitu tersentuh dengan kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Jongwoon. Membuatnya mengerti akan hal yang selama ini selalu ia pertanyakan. "Saranghae, Wookie. Saranghae nae namdongsaeng."

Ryeowook tersenyum haru, "Saranghae, Yesung hyung. Saranghae nae hyung."

"Dengar, jika mereka tak bisa menunjukan hubungan cinta yang benar. Biarkan kita sebagai anak mereka yang melakukan dan mengajarkan apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya."

**.**

**.**

**-Oo TBC oO-**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's note_**

Haloooooo, saya kembali hadir meramaikan dunia(?) fanfiction di Screenplays :D

Ada yang kangen saya? Choi Rinri yang imut seperti Ryeo umma dan kece sepeti Yesung appa? '-')a *readers: muntah berjamaah yukk~* ._.

Sebenernya, saya mau publish kembali cerita-cerita –abal- saya di akun Choi RinRi, tapi ngga jadi. Kenapa? Karena…. Saya lupa passwordnya T_T jadilah saya membuat yang baru -_-

Seperti ucapan saya sebelumnya, saat saya –dengan terpaksa- angkat kaki dari SPA, masih ada kemungkinan saya akan kembali kesini-

-dan ini lah buktinya hahaha /ketawa nista/ /tendang/

Alasan saya kembali?

Saya merasa bosan di WP, disana sepi dan saya sedikit mengalami beberapa kesulitan saat mempublish cerita huhuhu /ngais tanah/Saya merasa di SPA sudah 'aman', maka dari itu saya berani kembali lagi kesini hohoho '-')bSAYA MERINDUKAN KALIAN SEMUA XD terutama para readers yang selama ini selalu setia mendukung saya /nangis di pundak Yesung appa/

Cerita yang disini re-publish, tapi dengan dibumbui(?) sedikit rombakan di dalamnya hehehe /nyengir/

Semoga kalian semua masih menerima kehadiran saya disini, maafkan keLABILan saya ._. /bow/

Ah, ya, kembalinya saya ke SPA bertepatan dengan Hari jadinya(?) Yesung Appa dan Ryeo Umma! Yeaaaaa~ **HAPPY 7th ANNIVERSARRY YEWOOK** \m/

Ayo, Yewook shipper! Kita rayakan besama wohaaaa '-')9

Disini saya baru aja kembali, udah bikin keributan dengan banyak cingcong hahaha /.\)

Oke, akhir kata(?) saya ucapkan selamat berjumpa kembali dan ripyu ya :D

**_"Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"_**

**d(•****̅****_•****̅) –Review Please- (•****̅****_•****̅)b**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Love **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T [Semi M]

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, Some Typo(s), M-Preg.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

'_Ting Tong!'_

"H-hyung… tamu, ad-ada tamu…"

"Ssst! Biarkan saja."

"Tap-tapi, huhh…"

"Diam dan nikmati ini."

"Sshh… no more, nghh…"

Tanpa memperdulikan suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi, Jongwoon terus melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya'. Menjelajahi area leher putih Ryeowook, bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang seakan terus menggodanya.

Apa pedulinya pada suara bel itu? Baginya, suara desahan Ryeowook lebih penting. Right?

Ryeowook terus menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Jongwoon di atas kepalanya. Ia pun sedari tadi terus menendang-nendang bagian bawah tubuh Jongwoon. Menyuruh namja itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

'_Ting Tong!'_

"Nghh… stop it,"

"No, Ryeowook. Aku tak peduli- ARGHHHH!"

Jongwoon secara cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuatnya terduduk sembari wajahnya yang kini menampilkan ekspressi kesal. Meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap pelan kesejatiannya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan telak dari Ryeowook.

Namja kecil yang nakal!

"Yak! Kenapa kau menendang 'adikku'?" desis Jongwoon, "Apa kau ingin tak mendapat jatah selamanya jika 'ini' sampai bermasalah akibat ulahmu itu, eoh?" sambungnya, kedua matanya menatap tajam Ryeowook, yang justru namja manis itu kini hanya memperlihatkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Itu semua juga salahmu, hyung! Apa tadi malam belum cukup, huh?" Ryeowook mendengus, kemudian bergegas turun dari atas ranjang. Dengan sebelumnya memakai piyamanya yang berserakan tak beraturan di lantai.

Hasil ulah tangan Jongwoon semalam, yang membuat adiknya berarkhir di ranjang tanpa busana dan memberinya beberapa 'serangan'.

"Salahmu juga karena memiliki tubuh yang selalu membuatku ketagihan!" balas Jongwoon merasa tak ingin kalah, dan Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya.

"_Ting Tong!'_

"Ya! Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Ryeowook, namja mungil itu pun segera keluar dari dalam kamar. Jongwoon yang bersandar di ranjangnya terkekeh geli melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Bagus, akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama satu bulan, Kim Ryeowook."

Smirk.

**.**

**.**

'_Cklek!'_

"Kyaaaaaa! Halo calon adik iparku yang imut!" Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, tubuh mungilnya mendapat terjangan tiba-tiba dari seorang yeoja di depannya. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas akibat yeoja itu yang memeluknya terlalu erat. "Aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana liburanmu di Paris? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya, yeoja itupun merangkul pundak Ryeowook, membawanya memasuki rumah.

Hey, beri tahu aku siapa pemilik sebenarnya rumah itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum kaku saat yeoja itu sesekali menatapnya disela asiknya ia berceloteh. Sebaliknya, ia akan mendelik tak suka saat yeoja itu tak menatapnya.

**[Ryeowook's POV]**

Yak! Mengapa di pagi hari seperti ini aku sudah harus bertemu yeoja ini? Menyebalkan sekali!

Hah, jika aku tau yang menekan tombol bel adalah dia, pasti aku lebih memilih terus melanjutkan 'aktifitas'ku tadi bersama Jongwoon hyung. Membuatku tak akan bertindak nekat dengan menendang 'milik'nya itu.

Aku rela jika harus terus melakukan 'itu' hingga kembali bertemu malam jika bisa membuatku tak bertatap muka dengan yeoja ini, kok! Ah, oke, sepertinya wajahku memanas.

Yeoja genit yang selalu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Jongwoon hyung!

Yeoja genit yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Jongwoon hyung dengan sikap manisnya yang menjijikkan itu!

Yeoja yang selalu- argh! Intinya aku sangat membenci yeoja ini!

Dia selalu bersikap seolah-olah hubungan kami ini sangat akrab dan- hey! Apa tadi dia menyebutku 'adik ipar'? Cih! Tak akan ku biarkan seorang pun merebut Jongwoon hyung dariku!

Jongwoon hyung adalah **milikku**!

'_Cklek'_

Secara bersamaan tatapan kami teralih pada bunyi pintu kamar. "Soyoung?"

Akh! Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati saat Yesung hyung kini menampakkan dirinya di hadapan kami. Ugh, bisa kupastikan pasti kini yeoja ini sedang mempersiapkan ekspressi imutnya yang bagiku sangat aneh itu.

"Woonie chagiyaaaa!" pekiknya sembari berlari menghampiri Jongwoon hyung.

Hey, bisakah kau tak membuat keributan di rumah orang lain?

**[Ryeowook's POV End]**

Jongwoon hanya bisa terdiam saat yeoja bernama Soyoung itu memeluknya. Ia hanya diam tak membalas balik pelukannya, ia enggan. Dan semakin enggan lah saat ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari adik manisnya yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

Oh, Ryeowook kita yang manis itu sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"Kau tak merindukanku, eoh?" tanyanya dengan suara semanja mungkin. Kedua tangannya melingkar indah di leher namja yang berstatus err- kekasihnya itu. Jongwoon yang mengerti maksud Soyoung segera membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

Semakin membuat Ryeowook memanas.

Kedua tangannya mengepal keras dengan matanya yang memerah.

'Ryeowook, kau tak boleh menangis!'

Yang yeoja itu tahu bahwa Ryeowook adalah adik kandung Jongwoon, bukan orang istimewa yang selama ini selalu Jongwoon katakan padanya. Menangis hanya memperkeruh suasana.

"Soyoung, bukankah kita baru saja bertemu kemarin? Mana mungkin kau bisa merindukanku?"

Oh, ayolah, ucapan polosmu itu semakin membuat namja manis di ujung pintu sana terbakar api!

"Ekhem!" meski terdengar sedikit tercekat, akhirnya Ryeowook pun membuka suara. Dan Jongwoon mengerti maksud suara yang baru saja Ryeowook keluarkan itu.

"Soyoung, aku baru bangun tidur dan aku bau. Apa kau masih ingin terus memelukku?" tanya Jongwoon. Berharap yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimanapun penampilanmu, kau tetap terlihat tampan!" Ryeowook berdecih pelan mendengarnya. "Tapi…" Soyoung mendengus aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan namja tampan itu. "bau tubuhmu aneh!"

"Pfttt!" Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan –polos- yang dikeluarkan Soyoung. Ia tahu, dengan sangat jelas tahu apa bau yang Soyoung maksud.

Bau dari hasil kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Benarkah?" Jongwoon balik bertanya. Dengan sedikit mendengus aroma tubuhnya sendiri "Ah, baunya tak terlalu buruk. Adikku saja menyukainya. Betul 'kan, Wookie?" dengan genitnya Jongwoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Ryeowook yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itupun merona hebat.

Dengan santainya Jongwoon pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua manusia itu. Kamar mandi adalah satu-satunya tempat yang saat ini ia butuhkan.

Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Soyoung yang mengernyit bingung dan Ryeowook yang masih bertahan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

**.**

**.**

Tak terdengar sedikitpun suara saat ketiganya berkumpul dalam satu meja di ruang makan. Ya, Soyoung yang begitu perhatian pada kedua namja itu dengan rajinnya membawakan sarapan pagi. Kedua namja itu jelas saja dengan senang hati menerima, walau tak senang hati menerima kedatangan sang pemberi sarapan gratisnya itu.

Jongwoon telah menjadikan Soyoung sebagai kekasihnya dalam waktu hampir memasuki dua tahun ini, atau mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya bahwa Soyoung lah yang telah menjadikan Jongwoon sebagai kekasihnya?

Jika kembali ke masa yang lalu, masih teringat jelas bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook saat mengetahui hubungan baru Jongwoon dengan Soyoung. Ryeowook sampai mengancam ia akan membeberkan hubungannya pada yeoja itu jika Jongwoon tak segera memutuskannya.

Mungkin kalian bingung. Oke, biar aku jelaskan.

Soyoung adalah salah satu teman Jongwoon saat keduanya masih menjajaki dunia perkuliahan setahun lalu. Dan Ryeowook saat itu masih berstatus mahasiswa baru.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Souyong dapat memergoki Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah berciuman di salah satu gudang. Awalnya, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yakin bahwa gudang itu jarang sekali di datangi itu membuat Soyoung menuduh Yesung yang sebenarnya 'iya-iya'. Soyoung menolak semua berbagai alasan –kebohongan- yang Jongwoon dan Ryeowook berikan padanya.

Jongwoon pun menarik tangan Soyoung untuk keluar dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata. Jongwoon terus menjelaskan bahwa yang Soyoung lihat itu 'hanyalah sebuah-ungkapan-kasih-sayang-seorang-kakak-pada-adiknya'. Konyol memang, tapi saat itu Jongwoon benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa karena ia yang memang sudah benar-benar tertangkap basah.

"_Arghhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?"_

Itulah kata-kata yang menjadi awal dimulainya hubungan baru antara Jongwoon dan Soyoung. Soyoung yang mendengar itu jelas saja saat itu menyeringai.

"_Simple, jadi kekasihku dan aku percaya bahwa kau normal dan tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan adikmu. Mudah, bukan?"_

Jongwoon yang saat itu sedang kalut dan tak ingin yeoja itu terus mengatakan hal yang aneh –mengingat ia adalah ratu gossip- segera menerima tawaran Soyoung saat itu juga.

Sebuah kesalahan yang akhirnya di tutupi dengan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, sebuah kebohongan yang terus saja ditutupi dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya, itulah yang terjadi pada Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook.

Cinta memang rumit!

"Hmm, chagiya? Wookie?" kedua namja itu menatap Soyoung saat nama keduanya dipaggil. "Aku ingin bertanya, boleh?"

"Apa? Silakan saja." Jongwoon menjawab, sedangkan Ryeowook memilih diam dan terus menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa kalian tidur dalam satu kamar?"

"Uhuk!" mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Ryeowook tersedak.

Jongwoon dengan cekatan segera memberinya segelas air. "Minumlah." ucapnya.

"Ne, gomawo, hyung." Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sembari memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, setelahnya ia pun meminum air yang diberikan Jongwoon.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Soyoung, kedua matanya menatap Kim bersaudara itu secara bergantian.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jongwoon menyelidik.

"Aku hanya sedikit penasaran," Soyoung menopang dagu dengan kedua siku tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja. "aku tadi melihatmu keluar dari dalam kamar Wookie. Betul 'kan?" Tanya Soyoung meyakinkan.

"Lalu? Apa itu salah? Apa kau masih mencurigaiku setelah nyaris dua tahun berlalu?"

"Tidak!" seru Soyoung. "Bukan begitu, jangan menganggap bahwa aku masih mencurigaimu, chagiya! Aku percaya kau itu normal kok!" ucapnya, dengan tanpa beban. Jongwoon mengernyit sebal. "Buktinya, kau menjadikanku kekasihmu dan mencintaiku dengan tulus." sambungnya, dengan suara manja andalannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook rasanya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya saat mendengar itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, betapa imutnya uri Wookie jika tidurpun masih meminta untuk ditemani tidur oleh hyungnya. Apa kau masih tidak berani untuk tidur sendiri, baby? Uh, kau menggemaskan sekali! Hahaha." Soyoung pun tertawa nyaring. Berbeda dengan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang saling melempar tatapan aneh dan selanjutnya pun ikut tertawa, meski terdengar memaksakan.

Hey, apa itu lucu?

Ya, yeoja itu selalu saja bertingkah aneh dan di luar perkiraan. Benar-benar makhluk AB line!

**.**

**.**

'_Tok! Tok!'_

"Ahaha.. Geli! Geli! Hahaha.." Seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi –namun minim- tengah menggeliat nakal di atas pangkuan seorang namja yang tak penampilannya tak kalah rapi darinya. Meja dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'Sajangnim' di atasnya ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan tubuh yoeja itu bersandar. Ia terus terkikik geli saat kedua pahanya yang sengaja ia perlihatkan secara gratis dijamah oleh tangan namja berjas hitam itu.

'_Tok! Tok!'_

Seolah pendengaran mereka ditulikan, mereka tanpa peduli dengan suara ketukan pintu ruangan itu terus asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

'_Tok! Tok!'_

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan, chagiya." Ucap namja itu. Kini kedua tangannya menyelinap masuk dan mulai membelai daerah sensitive yeoja itu.

"Akh.. Sajangnim.." Desah yeoja tadi, kedua tangannya pun menarik keras kerah Bos di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu.

'_Cklek!'_

Merasa jengah, namja di balik pintu itu pun akhirnya dengan lancang membuka pintu. Jongwoon, si pengetuk pintu dengan ekspressi datarnya menatap perilaku ayahnya yang kini dengan nafsu mencumbui sekretarisnya itu.

"Ehmm.."

"Ada orang, kita lanjutkan nanti saja, ne?" Ucap namja bernama lengkap Kim Kangin tersebut. Yeoja itu pun mengangguk, kemudian turun dari atas pangkuannya. Dengan semburat merah di pipinya ia pun berjalan keluar, dengan sebelumnya berpapasan dengan Jongeoon, namja yang sebenarnya cukup ia kagumi karena ketampanan dan sikap professialisme yang dimilikinya. Ya, meskipun tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi 'milik' Kangin karena namja tegap itu lebih dapat memberinya banyak harta.

Jongwoon menghampiri kursi di hadapan meja appanya itu. "Aku belum menyuruhmu duduk, Jongwoon." Ucap Kangin.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab Jongwoon acuh. "Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Jongwoon pun menyerahkan sebuah map biru, permintaan data yang Kangin minta darinya kemarin.

"Kerja yang bagus, anakku." Jongwoon tersenyum pahit saat mendengarnya.

"Kau masih mengakuiku anak, hum?" Tanyanya, dengan nada yang terdengar meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu, huh!"

"Kini seleramu benar-benar payah, Kangin sajangnim. Apa wanita murahan seperti itu yang akan mendampingimu, eoh?" Tanyanya, mencoba tak menghiraukan tuntutan penjelasan yang Kangin inginkan darinya.

"Aku tak memiliki cinta sedikitpun untuknya, dia hanyalah mesin nafsuku!" Timpalnya.

"Munafik."

Kangin hanya bisa menatap tajam Jongwoon sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas meja. Selalu saja seperti ini, anak sulungnya itu selalu saja bersikap sinis padanya jika menyangkut masalah wanita yang ada bersamanya. Atau bahkan mungkin dalam hal apapun Yesung selalu bersikap dingin dan sinis padanya.

Ia dapat merasakannya itu. Dilihat dari tatapannya yang sarat akan kebencian dan ucapan-ucapannya yang selalu menusuk. Beruntung ia adalah anak kandungnya. Jika tidak? Mungkin sejak dulu Kangin menendang Jongwoon keluar dari perusahaannya.

Tapi.. Apa Jongwoon sendiri masih menganggapnya seorang ayah? Kau dengar bukan bagaimana 'dengan-sopan-nya' Yesung memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan 'Kangin sajangnim' atau terkadang 'Kangin ssi'. Ckck!

"Hey, kemarin aku melihatmu membawa seorang wanita lainnya ke hotel. Lalu dua hari yang lalu aku juga sempat melihatmu makan malam bersama dengan wanita seksi di sebuah restoran mewah. Dan tadi pagi aku sempat mencuri pembicaraanmu dengan wanita lainnya. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan muda saat berkomunikasi. Ternyata kau cukup pintar juga ya mendapatkan banyak hati wanita?"

'_Brak!'_

"CUKUP JONGWOON! KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU!" Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena emosi Kangin bangkit dari tempatnya, menunjuk pintu agar Yesung segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tanpa kau katakan pun aku akan keluar, tuan sajangnim yang terhormat!" Ucapnya tenang, namun penuh penekanan. "Dan lagipula, aku tak terlalu suka berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Tempat ini lebih pantas di sebut sebagai gudang sex dibanding ruangan seorang sajangnim."

"JONGWOON!"

"Terima kasih, aku pamit." Dan setelahnya Jongwoon pun beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Kangin yang kini diliputi emosi akibat kata-kata yang Jongwoon keluarkan.

Dihempaskannya kasar tubuh tegapnya itu di kursi. Ia lelah, sampai kapan hubungannya dengan Yesung akan terus seperti ini?

Di gebraknya beberapa kali meja tak berdosa miliknya itu, mencoba melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Mendengar ucapan Jongwoon, ia merasa seperti seorang keledai yang bodoh. Pecundang.

"ARGHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

Sore ini Ryeowook tengah bersiap pergi menuju kampusnya. Setelah sebelumnya menenggak habis air mineral di dapur, ia pun beranjak pergi menuju pintu utama.

Kedua matanya pun teralih saat mendapati televise yang masih menyala, ternyata ia belum mematikan televisinya. "Ah, aku lupa." Dihampirinya televise yang berada di ruang tengah itu. Ternyata kini siaran tersebut tengah menampilkan acara gossip para ibu-ibu.

"_Semakin hari kalian terlihat semakin mesra, kapan rencana penikahan kalian akan segera di laksanakan?"_

Seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai reporter mewawancarai yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu. Seorang disainer ternama di Korea. Disainer yang namanya kini tengah melambung tinggi akibat salah satu karyanya yang menjadi trend fashion di kalangan remaja Korea, bahkan sampai keluar negeri seperti Paris.

"_Aku dan Siwon berencana akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, perkiraan di akhir tahun. Tapi kami belum tahu pasti kapan tanggal ataupun waktu yang tetap."_

Yeoja itu tertawa pelan, terlihat manis dan awet muda di umurnya yang kini sudah memasuki kepala empat itu. Ditatapnya dalam seorang pria berwajah tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"_Meskipun kalian terpaut umur yang cukup jauh, tapi kalian benar-benar cocok. Semoga hubungan kalian bisa benar-benar sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, Leeteuk ssi, Siwon ssi."_

Seorang reporter lainnya berucap. Keduanya pun terkekeh pelan.

"_Ya, semoga saja. Doakan kami."_

Kini namja bernama legkap Choi Siwon itupun menimpali.

Tubuhnya seketika terasa lemas saat melihat tayangan tadi. Dengan langkah lunglai ia pun menghampiri sofa panjang yang menghadap televisinya itu. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, tapi tetap fokur mengarah pada layar yang terus menampilkan kemesraan pasangan beda usia tersebut.

"Um-umma.." Pandangannya memudar, tak terasa kini butiran bening mengalir di kedua sudut mata indahnya tersebut.

Sakit, rasanya terlalu sakit mendapat kenyataan bahwa ummanya itu sebentar lagi akan memiliki pendamping lain. Selama ini ia selalu berharap bahwa keajaiban akan datang padanya. Mengubah kondisi keluarga mereka seperti dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Ia selalu berharap Leeteuk dan Kangin dapat kembali berama, menjadi kedua orang tuanya seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang.. Harapannya semakin memudar dan menipis!

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Leeteuk bahkan tak pernah mengabari soal itu padanya maupun Yesung. Seolah kini ia telah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan masa lalunya.

Membangun kehidupannya yang baru. Menjadi seorang disainer terkenal dan ditemani oleh seorang namja tampan yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Ditemani seorang namja yang awalnya merupakan model untuk setiap pakaian yang ia rancang. Hingga akhirnya keduanya pun saling memiliki ketertarikan dan menjadlin hubungan yang lebih khusus, tak hanya sekedar hubungan rekan kerja. Ah, benar-benar cerita yang manis.

"Umma.. Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku dan Yesung hyung? Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakan app? Aku sangat sedih umma.." Ryeowook terus mengucapkan kata-kata kepedihannya. Ia lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Leeteuk benar-benar tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang **dulu** sangat penting baginya. Telah melupakan sosok dua namja yang terkena imbas perceraiannya.

Kabar itu merusak moodnya, hingga akhirnya membuat Ryeowook tak jadi pergi kuliah. Tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan.

Ia lelah terus menangisi keadaan.

**.**

**.**

"Wookie?" Entah sudah berapa kali Jongwoon memanggil nama namja yang paling istimewa di hidupnya itu, dengan tangan yang juga tak hentinya mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Tak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya hanya dengan mendengar suara mobil Jongwoon yang terparkir di garasi pun Ryeowook pasti akan keluar rumah. Menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat dan juga ciuman singkat penyambut kedatangannya.

'_Cklek'_

Sebelah alis namja tampan itu terangkat. "Tidak dikunci?" Wajar saja Jongwoom merasa heran. Jika hanya sendirian, Ryewoook selalu tak pernah absen untuk mengunci pintu rumah. Megingat ia adalah seorang namja penakut. Dan jangan lupakan di rumah sebesar itu hanya ada Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang menempatinya.

"Baby? Kau dimana?" Jongwoon mendapati keadaan rumahnya gelap, padahal kini hari sudah malam. Ia pun menekan semua tombol penyala di rumahnya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia Jongwoon mengerti kenapa keadaan rumahnya seperti ini. Saat ia mendapati Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah dengan televise yang masih menyala.

"Malaikat kecilku, bangun. Tidak baik tidur diluar." Jongwoon pun mengguncang tubuh kecil Ryeowook, mencoba membangunkannya. Jogwoon sedikit tertidur saat menyadari penampilan Ryeowook yang rapi, dan sebuah tas selendang yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau membolos kuliah, chagi?" Tanya Jongwoon kembali. Ryeowook pun perlahan tersadar, membuka matanya pelan.

"HYUNG!"

Jongwoon terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluknya, dan semakin terkejutlah saat ia merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar dan merasakan lehernya basah. Sepertinya basah karena air mata Ryeowook, namja itu menangis –lagi-.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan padaku!" Jongwoon mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook kini.

"Um-umaa, hyung! Umma.." Ryeowook terus tersedu, ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Jongwoon menghela nafas saat mendengar nama wanita 'itu' disebut. Ia tak menyukainya.

"Jangan menangisi orang yang tak pernah memperdulikamu, Wookie." Ucapnya, dielusnya lembut punggung 'adik'nya itu.

"Di-dia.. Dia.. Akan segera menikah, hyung. Dia akan benar-benar meninggalkan masa lalunya dan memiliki kehidupan baru. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, hyung! Hiks… Aku ingin umma tetap menjadi seperti yang dulu. Hiks… Aku menyayanginya, hyung." Ucapnya, masih terus tersedu.

Jongwoon menarik lepas Ryeowook yang memeluknya.

"Tatap aku." Ucapnya. Dengan matanya yang basah dan memerah Ryeowook pun menatap sepasang mata milik namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Lupakan mereka, Wookie."

Kedua mata namja manis itu membulat. "Ti-tidak, hyung! Bagaimana pun mereka tetap kedua orang tua kita." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi mereka tak beranggapan sama denganmu. Mereka sudah benar-benar melupakan keberadaan kita. Biarkan mereka kini hidup dengan pilihannya masing-masing."

"Tapi aku terlalu menyayangi mereka. Aku mencintai mereka, hyung. Hiks…"

"Terkadang cinta itu butuh pengorbanan," Jongwoon tersenyum miris. "Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi mereka?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Buatlah orang kau sayangi bahagia." Ryeowook menunduk, ia mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Jongwoon.

"Mereka pasti bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing, jangan memaksakan keinginan. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka sakit. Kau tak ingin itu kan?" Dibelainya lembut kedua pipi tirus 'adik' lelakinya itu, menghapus jejak air yang paling ia benci itu. Ryeowook menangguk pelan, seakan terhipnotis dengan semua kata-kata yang Jongwoon ucapkan.

Merelakan, sepertinya kata itu yang kini harus ia terapkan dalam prinsip hidupnya.

'_Jangan membuat mereka merasa sakit. Walau sebenarnya kita lebih tersakiti, Wookie."_ Batinnya.

Kini mereka terdiam, saling menatap dalam dengan posisi berhadapan di atas sofa. Pelahan kedua tangannya turun, memegang kedua bahunya. Jongwoon pun secara pelahan memajukan wajahnya mendekat, dengan kedua matanya yang kini tertutup rapat. Ryeowook tahu ini, ia pun ikut menutup mata, dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dada namja tampan itu.

Semakin lama ia dapat merasakan terpaan hangat deru nafas hyungnya itu mengenai wajahnya.

Dekat.. Dekat.. Dekat..

Hingga akhirnya kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan dua bibir yang kini bertemu. Menciptakan rasa manis tersendiri bagi mereka. Jongwoon mencium Ryeowook dengan lembut, memberikan rasa tenang bagi namja manis tersebut. Mereka terus saling memagut satu sama lain. Ciuman lembut namun begitu dalam.

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun saling melepas diri, saat merasa kebutuhan akan bernafas memaksa mereka untuk menghentikannya –untuk sesaat-.

"Jangan menangis, kau terlihat lemah." Jongwoon menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu. "Ne, hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum saat Jongwoon kembali menciumnya. Dengan ciuman yang kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Lumatan-lumatan dan hisapan keras kini hadir dalam ciuman itu, bahkan kini lidah terlatih Jongwoon mulai menerobos masuk. Mengaduk segala isinya hingga menciptakan cipratan-cipratan kecil. Mereka begitu menikmatinya, ciuman yang dibumbui rasa gairah yang kini mulai mereka rasakan. Mereka menginginkan lebih!

Jongwoon melepas dan melempar jas hitamnya asal, kemudian menarik turun dasi yang melilit di kerah kemeja putihnya. Ryeowook pun menggerakkan kedua tangannya, membuka satu persatu kaitan kancing di kemeja yang Jongwoon pakai. lalu menarik cepat kemeja putih itu hingga terlepas. Setelahnya ia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya erat di perpotongan leher hyung tampannya itu.

Ryeowook menggeliat geli saat sebelah tangan Jongwoong menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaus biru muda yang ia kenakan. Atau bahkan kini satu persatu mulai melepas peralatan pertahanannya. Dimulai dari ikat pinggangnya kemudian melepas kancingnya, dan terakhir menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya dengan sangat pelan. Begitu menggelitik.

Dan Ryeowook pun tahu apa yang akan Jongwoon lakukan, mengetahuinya dengan jelas saat Jongwoon secara perlahan menidurkannya. Membuatnya tertidur di bawah tubuh bertelanjang dada itu.

Hah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang indah-

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's note]**

Dark Love muncul weheyy~

Review? :B

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
